List of Episodes/Seasons 21-30
Seasons 21 through 30 of HTF fanon episodes. Overview Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29﻿﻿ Season 30 Character Pop-Ups Season 20-21 Puzzle pieces are put together to show starring characters in some sort of pose. Featuring characters appear on one puzzle piece. *Josh paints on an eisel with canvas *Rip eats a taco *Torn eats a piece of cake *Decker drinks tea *Fyre holds a fire extinguisher *Eli eats peanuts in a bag *Ale waves hello *Punk smokes a cigar *Ancolyp looks angrilly at viewer(s) *Robo Star adjusts his scarf *Clam puts on his hat *Cryptie looks for ghosts, not knowing one is behind him *Pranky shoots water with a prank flower *Puffy covers his eyes *Doc holds a scalpel and other surgery tools *Savaughn holds a police baton *Buck and Chuck have their hands glued together (reference to Stuck on Glue) *Trippy goofily waves hello *Howdy twirls his lasso *Devious prepares to fire a laser *Shards pulls out his sword *Trixie waves her magic wand *Emily holds Kit-Kat *Cubey hangs from a tree *Thirsty drinks a large bottle of water *Freezy waves hello and shivers *Mimi types on her computer *Fuddles pretends to be a princess *Crazy plays a saxophone *Shelly puts on her shell *Superspeed thinks of what to do *Fungus pops out of a dumpster *Sir Gron holds a bone (likely his) ---- Season 22 A house is shown in an episode's intro. The starring characters appear behind doors while featuring characters appear in windows. *Dj beatboxes while moving his fingers *Watts sparks electricity *Cryptie is seen in a monster costume and takes off the mask to reveal his face *Bastion waves hello *Pierce cracks his knuckles *Gloomy covers himself with his wings *Floral and Fawn hold some flowers *Boz waves a cleaver *Buck and Chuck toss a ball back and forth *Dusk tries to do a backflip *Graves digs a hole *Robo Star adjusts his scarf *Emily pets Kit-Kat on the head *Grunts the Gruesome blows a big horn *Cubey shakes a pair of maracas *Eli blows his trunk *Josh hangs a painting on the door *Freezy drinks an ICEE *Pranky holds a rubber chicken *Gutsy makes a kick flip with a skateboard *Fungus waves as his stink lines fill the air *Doc rubs two defibrillators together *Crafty makes a flirty meow and swipes her claws *Lessy puts a band-aid on her scar *Cloudy looks up in the sky for clouds ---- Season 23-25 The starring characters appear in a picture frame with their names underneath. Featuring characters appear in one big frame. *Rexxy is being patted on the head (by Savaughn's hand) *Pierce strums an electric guitar *Perry punches a wall *Floral and Fawn run from bees *Buck and Chuck are tangled up in fishing line *Doc washes his hands in a sink *Sweet kneads some dough *Graves hits a zombie with a shovel *Billy, Willy, and Milly play banjos *Savaughn stands in front of his police car *Devious laughs evilly *Pranky points laughing *Josh paints a picture of Saturn *Cryptie holds a camera revealing a snapshot of Bigfoot *The Ghost floats upside down *Trixie pulls a rabbit out of a hat *Fizzles drinks a can of soda *Leif stands next to a black cat *Otus flies a plane *Torn eats a slice of cake *McPipes blows his bagpipe *Licky waves with his tongue wrapped around his arm *Gloomy stands under a grey rainy cloud *Sparky has a spaz attack from his static shocks *Velo rides a bike *Drama bows down at the end of a play *Emily feeds her pet cat Kit-Kat some cat food *Howdy stands in a desert sunset *Fungus sleeps in a dumpster *Robo Star stands still with a dull expression *Zekey is split in two (one half is his happy self, the other is a mutant) *Waddles makes bunny ears behind Spot's head *Puffy cries covering his eyes *Chuckles laughs lying on the ground *Pan plays a pan flute *The Owlets stand crowded in a group photo *Todd sits on a king's throne *Clam stands in a pile of mussels ---- Season 26-30 The intro is like a coloring book and an object relating to the episode is drawn. Starring characters are drawn doing something and colored in. The featuring characters' heads and names are drawn on the next page. *Leif holds a four-leaf clover *Dusk flies in the night sky. *Dawn flies in the morning. *Todd holds a sign of himself *Velo rides his bike *Herman pops out of his shell hat *Josh shows a snapshot of a big picture. *Toad waves hello *Chompy drives a taxi *Gutsy rides a skateboard *Savaughn walks into a police car *Otus hoots *Lunar sleeps *Ale waves *Howdy throws his hat in the air *Trippy flaps his wings, but fails to fly *Gloomy wipes a tear on his face *Biohazard waves *Stacy sprays a window *Sparky twitches *Pecky pecks a tree into a toothpick *Rexxy Dances *Wooly makes a confused look *Drama reads a script and acts *Dj spins a disc *Bucky chucks on wood with his buck teeth *Rozzie holds a diamond *Buckley gets his antlers stuck on a tree branch *Flipper claps his flippers *Lazy yawns and sleeps *Pudgy pecks bread on the ground *Fatty runs on a treadmill *Zekey peeks out of a cave *Spaz holds Nectar while sucking on a flower *Germy uses a syringe *Mono remains uncolored *Floral and Fawn stand in a field of flowers. *Devious controls a robot *Analogue and Digital move their arms like clock hands *Fizzles drinks soda and spins *Buzzles flies around mad *Stubbs is stuck halfway in a grave. *Sir Gron waves a sword *Takeda Nokashi slices a ninja figure *Grunts the Gruesome rows a viking longship *Seth prepares to eat a large sandwich *Sackes is confused *Binky salutes making a heroic pose *Spectrum wears hypnotic spectacles *Ace flies a plane *Scotty plays bagpipes *Senior sleeps on a chair *Gem and Ini argue with each other *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus pose with kung fu stances *Scurvy waves a cutlass *Baka Throws a ninja star *Robo Star takes off the scarf off his head Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists Category:Content